dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Glass Shattering Experiment
Glass Shattering Experiment 'is the 13th episode of the fourth season of ''The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Previous - "Dentist Fears" Next - "Another Big City Clip Episode" Summery Wild Arms breaks one of windows in Rex's Pizza, causing a $15,000 fine, Wild Arms must do a groundbreaking experiment to win back the money needed to repair the window! Plot Wild Arms accidentally breaks one window and he have to earn money to pay it, but it will not be as easy as he thought. More adventure to come... Cast * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera/Female Corythosaurus/Female Maiasaura * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed/Pachycephalosaurus/Prosaurolophus/Hypacrosaurus/Maiasaura * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Lambeosaurus/Iguanodon/Corythosaurus * Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Gilbert Gottfried as Austin * Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah * Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah * Pete Sepenuk as Foobie * Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * Jason Marsden as Rocky * Dan Castellaneta as Garfield * Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin * Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde * John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin * Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman * Michael Kelley as Hyp * Scott Menville as Nod * Stephen Merchant as Pterano * Reba McEntire as Etta *Frank Welker as Getor * Camryn Manheim as Tria * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson * George Ball as Mr. Threehorn *Jessica Walter as Old One * Cam Clarke as Bron * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother * Neil Kaplan as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Ryan Alosio as Herman Schultz / Shocker * Courtney B. Vance as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin * Cody Cameron as Barry the Strawberry, a large living strawberry with two big round green eyes, a small cutesy mouth, and tiny arms and legs made of leaves. The sprout and Barry's head is large and leafy, making it resemble a hairstyle. (Guest Appearance) *Will Forte as Chester V (Guest Appearance) Songs *Don't Bring Me Down by Electric Light Orchestra * Fix Your Eye (Sung by Mr. Thicknose, Spider-Man, Littlefoot) * Earn Your Money (Sung by Wild Arms, Rocky, Garfield, the Gang) Trivia * This was the fourth episode written by Brad Bird, the first one being Secret of a Sharptooth's Excess, the second being Superhero Flyer and the third being Night Fury Sickness. * Spider-Man's eye gets shattered for the 7th time. * Wild Arms' loudest high-pitch girl scream appears again. And it's the longest. *A flashback with Littlefoot's Mother is briefly seen. *Super-Flyer is mentioned in this episode. *Ruby briefly sighs dreamily when her hero is mentioned. *A strawberry comes to life. *Cera briefly mentions her biological mother and siblings. *Spider-Man accidentally ties himself for the second time. *Rocky remembers being The Lizard. *Garfield accidentally burps in front of everyone. This occasionally happens, most likely due to Garfield being an alcoholic. *The song Fix Your Eye is melodically similar to Talking Big, Fix Your Tooth, Do Anything, My Reality, Sniff Him Out, and Sky Color Stones, etc. *The song Earn Your Money is melodically similar to I Feel Mad, We Need a Plan, Must Believe, Made A Mistake, Hide My Stones, Me Need New Home (with a different absolute pitch), We Must Be Brave, and Is It True She Lied, etc. *Lens flares are used again throughout the episode. *This is the first episode where it is revealed a villain faked its death. *When Littlefoot says the censors wouldn’t allow him to give Chester the bird, this is a sneaky reference to the middle finger gesture, which is sure to leave adult viewers chuckling and kids groaning at the joke. Cultural References '''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) *The scene with Wild Arms, Etta holding Barry the Strawberry is very similar to the living food in the film. *Some Flint Lockwood's inventions are briefly seen. *A story book based on the film is briefly seen in book store. *Everyone reaction to the living strawberry is very similar to Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks's. *Chester V is the culprit behind the Foodimal situation. Super 8 (2011) *The scene with camera is very similar to the Super 8 Camera. *In the TV is running the short film, The Case, by Charles Kaznyk. *Some zombies are briefly seen in the film. *The bicycles are very similar to those ones in the film. *Spider-Man finds a white alien Rubik's cube in the alley and thought it was Getor's new toy. *The train crash scene is caused by the Hobgoblin and in the movie, Dr. Thomas Woodward. Looney Tunes (1930–present) *Bugs Bunny is briefly seen in NYC streets. *His quote: "What's up, doc?" surprises Doc. *An Elmer Fudd figure is briefly seen. *A black duck resembles Daffy Duck. Pokémon: The Animated Series (1997-) * Rocky TBA. * TBA. * TBA. Quotes *(On 226 W 44th St. near Times Square, The Gang, Shorty, the 3 Yellow Bellies, Pterano, Etta, Rocky, Garfield, Melanie, Spider-Man, Getor, and Doc found a truck that was full of glass was parked at the Shubert Theatre.) *'Wild Arms': Guys! I think I found a truck. Full of glass! *'Spider-Man': That would be the perfect thing to repair that broken window! (to Hyp) Hyp, open that door. *'Hyp': Sure. (opens the truck door) Whoa! It's open. *'Littlefoot': Now it's see what's in that box. *(Littlefoot opens the box with his tail and inside was a big strawberry) *'Chomper': Huh. No glass. But that's one big strawberry! *'Wild Arms': Grunts Kinda heavy. But it's sure is a yummy strawberry. *(The two big round greeneyes and a small cutesy mouth appear on the strawberry) *'Wild Arms': Aaaaaargghh! *'Strawberry': Aaaaaaaaaaah! *'Littlefoot & Ali': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *'Spider-Man': AaaaAAAAaaaRRrrGGGHHH!!!! *'Cera & Spike': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! *'Chomper & Ruby': AAAGGGHHH!!! *'Ducky, Petrie & Guido': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Hyp, Mutt and Nod': Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!! *'Loofah, Doofah and Foobie': AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaggghhhhhhh!!!!!!! *'Rocky, Garfield & Melanie': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Pterano & Etta': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Shorty': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Getor': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Doc': Hmm. *(A Grumpy Cera holds a sign with her tail that says "Not Amused") *'Strawberry': ...aaaaaaaaaahhhh! N-woo? (his vine-like arms and legs and leaf-like hands and feet appear on him) *'Wild Arms': Aaaaaaah! (puts down the strawberry and closes the box) Panting I was NOT expecting that! ----------------------------------------- *'Spider-Man': I can't believe my left eye is shattered! *'Grandpa Longneck': Hmm... Spider-Man... here... lemme see. (looks at Spider-Man's left eye) Ooh, it's a human eye. But no blood. Let's be lucky. *'Spider-Man': What the...?! What's going on?! MY EYE IS SHATTERED!!! *'Mr. Thicknose': Don't be afraid, it will be all right. --------------------------------------- *(On 88th St., outside of Manhattan, Littlefoot, his friends, Shorty, the 3 Yellow Bellies, Pterano, Etta, Barry the Strawberry, Rocky, Garfield, Melanie, Spider-Man, and Getor parked their van at the Long Island Tinsmith Supply Corp. (LITSCO) to train station near the train tracks.) *'Chomper': I can't forget the strawberry's eyes. *'Mutt': Me neither! I almost had a heart attack. You hadn't? (sees Spider-Man's shattered eye) Oh, no! *Laughter *'Spider-Man': Why are you laughing? *'Ducky': Because your eye look really funny! Yep, yep, yep! *'Guido': A.L. Scientific. This is where we shoot this scene. *'Chomper': Get the camera set up. Hyp, make sure that the batteries are in the camera! *'Hyp': Roger that! *Chomper: And Wild Arms can do the makeup. *Wild Arms: With pleasure! *(Meanwhile Etta talks with Barry) *Etta: You look so yummy. *Barry the Strawberry: N-woo. *Etta: I'll not eat you. *Wild Arms: Scoffs Fine. Can we start? *Etta: I brought Barry the Strawberry. *Garfield: At least we can have a yummy snack. This kind of fruit is my favorite. Try not to stop me. I'm gonna eat it. I'm serious. *Wild Arms: No, Garfiled. It's a living strawberry. And we do not eat living things. It's gross. And unfair. And dangerous. Period. Plus: we have to keep him safe from Hobgoblin, Shocker and Kraven. *Barry the Strawberry: Etta. *Wild Arms: He said your name. He's learning quickly. I can't believe it. Talking strawberry. If this is a dream, please wake me up. Or rather not. *Pterano: (hears a growl) Hmm. *Wild Arms: WHAT WAS THAT??! *Pterano: Chuckles It's just my tummy. It's a little hungry. (eats a treestar) *Wild Arms: Huh. OK. *Ruby: Giggles Wild Arms was pretty scared, scared pretty was Wild Arms. *Chomper: So this scene is chatable. Melanie, go right there. Rocky, go on the other side. There. Now it's perfect. *Rocky: Uh... OK, Chomper. *Chomper: So Garfield, prepare. Once Shorty says "Action", all of you will play your roles. *'Garfield': OK. I can't already wait. *'Doofah': (walks to a car) Screaming *(Doofah's loud High-pitched screaming shatters one of the car's windows) *'Wild Arms': (angrily) DOOFAH! Stop screaming and shut up!!! *'Doofah': (stops screaming and starts to cry) I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. (tears are falling from her eyes) *'Nod': That was rude! *'Spider-Man': (rolls his eyes) Here we go again. *'Shorty': OK, let's rehearse this. Ready. And... action! *'Rocky': This is a busy place. Tell me, Candace, you're so smart. *'Melanie': Daff. You're right. This is a busy place. The busiest I've ever seen. *'Rocky': Antker, look. To the sky. It's beautiful. *'Garfield': I see nothing. *'Rocky': But look closer. *'Melanie': Yes. *'Garfield': I still see nothing. It's just a regular sky. You must be dreaming. *'Rocky': No! I saw the UFO! *'Melanie': Really! *'Rocky': How was it? *'Littlefoot': Um... It was good. *'Hyp': (gives a thumbs up) Very well. *'Getor': And Cheering *'Loofah': You were great! *'Doofah': (still cries) I didn't want to. Really. (cries and cries) *'Wild Arms': (calmes her down) There, there. It's OK. I sorry I yelled at you. *'Ducky': It is OK, Doofah. It is, it is. *(They hear a horn and Chomper runs to see a train coming) *'Chomper': Production value! Mutt, did you put it in? *'Mutt': Uhh... I didn't. *'Chomper': PUT IT IN!! Let's be quick. Go! Go! Go! Wild Arms, help him! (thinks) Oh, I hope we don't miss it. *(The bells on the crossing started to ding) *'Mutt': Done! *'Chomper': OK, guys be EXTRA LOUD when the train comes by. *'Shorty': And... action! *'Rocky': This is a busy place. Tell me, Candace, you're so smart. *'Melanie': Daff. You're right. This is busy place. The busiest I've ever seen. *'Rocky': Antker, look. To the sky. It's beautiful. *'Garfield': I see nothing. *'Rocky': But look closer. *'Melanie': Yes. *'Garfield': I still see nothing. It's just a regular sky. You must be dreaming. *'Rocky': No! I saw the UFO! *'Melanie': Really! *'Chomper': Cut! This needs some adventure. *(Littlefoot looks at the speeding train and looks up to see the Hobgoblin gliding through the air with a bomb in his hand.) *'Littlefoot': Oh boy. We got a problem. *'Spider-Man': What problem? Oh... (looks at the Hobgoblin) Gasps *(The Hobgoblin throw a bomb at the train. The bomb explodes, making the train to derail.) *'Wild Arms': Aaaaaagh! Run!! *(The gang ran, the people gets out of their cars, the 150 train cars derail and an explosion goes off) *'Hyp': Chomper was right! It really needed an adventure! *'Cera': I'm not so sure about this. *(Pterano & Etta carried Ducky across the crashing train while Petrie and Guido follow. Ducky, Guido and Petrie hides under a car.) *'Petrie': Me really scared. *'Guido': What did you expect? *(The train cars crushes and explosions go off) *'Wild Arms': AAGGHH!!! *'Nod': Yeah, AAGGHH!!! *(Then 4 train cars slides across the street, running into the Supply Corp. building, throwing Ducky, Petrie and Guido.) *'Guido': I'm OK! *(More train cars derail and more explosions go off, throwing and crushing cars, one destroying a railroad crossing sign, one tilts a lamppost, one hits a wooden pole, and one destroys Chain Link Fence, a car flies in the air and lands to the streets, causing an explosion, the gang ran on 76th Ave, a tank car blocks their way and the gang ran back) *'Wild Arms': I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! *(More train cars crashed into the derailed train cars, one hits a truck full of fuel, sending it flying in the air and lands to the street, causing an explosion. The last 5 train cars crashed and exploded, left none of themselves) *'Wild Arms': (shakes his body in fear) Is everything over? *'Ali': Wild Arms! It stopped! *'Wild Arms': YAY! *'Barry the Strawberry': N-woo! N-woo! *'Spider-Man': Even Barry likes it! *'Ducky': I see. Yep, yep, yep. *(Hyp pops his head from his hideout) *'Hyp': Is it over? *'Mutt': It is. *'Littlefoot': Yet we have to finish our recording. *'Shorty': Yes, we have to. Transcript Glass Shattering Experiment/Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes